This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 026,842, filed Mar. 17, 1987.
This invention relates to an emergency core cooling apparatus, and more particularly to an emergency core cooling apparatus having high-pressure systems and low-pressure systems.
A boiling water nuclear power plant is provided with an emergency core cooling apparatus for dealing with a loss of coolant accident.
An example of a conventional emergency core cooling apparatus for a boiling water reactor is discussed under "Current Status of Advanced Boiling Water Reactor (ABWR)" in the "Hitachi Review" (December 1984 issue, Vol. 33 - No. 6), pages 299-306.
As will be described in detail later, this conventional emergency core cooling apparatus has two systems of high-pressure core spray apparatus (which will hereinafter be referred to as HPCS), one system of high-pressure coolant injection apparatus (which will hereinafter be referred to as HPCI) and three systems of low-pressure flooding apparatus (which will hereinafter be referred to as LPFL). The HPCS's and HPCI are high-pressure emergency core cooling apparatuses, and the LPFL's low-pressure emergency core cooling apparatuses.